The present invention relates generally to mitigating data loss, and more specifically, to mitigating data loss while employing data deduplication techniques.
In the field of deduplication, duplicates of data sequences are removed for various reasons, such as to increase available space in storage. However, if a deduplication process removes all duplicates of a data sequence, then the data sequence is much more vulnerable to a data loss event, as there is only one remaining copy of the sequence. Thus, it is important to strike a balance between deduplication and redundancy.